One Minute You're In A Shower
by superbattysuperbatfan
Summary: All Bruce was trying to do was take a shower after a long night on patrol. He can never just get a shower without something happening to him, like a crazy super powered Kryptonian in heat seeking his help.


I dont own DC characters or anything close to that. I wish I did!  
Anyways, pairing is Bruce and Clark. There'll be smut, and some mushy feels.  
My first piece in a long long time... don't be shy on the critic. :)))  
Forgive me for writing this.  
Clark goes into heat, and Bruce is who he goes to for help.  
That's what he gets for being so trustworthy! :))

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000

Today was too long, meetings in the morning and crime fighting at night. His body isn't getting any younger and his harsh double life was catching up to him. Fire, yes that's what it felt like, like an uncontrolled blaze mowing down a forest just beneath his skin. Oh his muscles needed to get massaged, he'd be a pretzel by morning if not and completely immobile. Too many times had Alfred had to pull Bruce to a warm bath in the morning just to loosen his ruined muscles. Pushing his cowl back of his head now in the safety of his bat cave Bruce let loose a long sigh and made a B line for the shower in desperate need to alleviate himself from the scent of sweat, blood, and leather. Scolding hot water and steam rushed out of the shower head, and Bruce rid himself of all the rest of his gear and practically jumped into the hot stream.

Relief cascaded like molten lava down his well mapped body, his whole life could be revealed by tracing the numerous scars. He couldn't help but groan when he extended his toned arms over his head to reach the soap. The bat couldn't believe how soar he was, it was like he ran 6 marathons and then feel off a cliff, to describe it it was unreal and impossible. In the enjoyment of hot liquid relief Bruce's mind began to wander over to his co-worker. Not the one from his day job either. He was thinking of a big bright man standing proudly in his overly exagerated colored uniform. He hated thinking about that perfect bastard. The one he shouldn't be thinking about like he did. He knew this constant wanting would just end up hurting himself. As quick as a snake's strikes Bruce's legs were overwhelmed with his body weight and gave up holding him. He never hit the cool tiles though, some thing, no someone caught him. As trained reflexes kicked in he instantly jabbed his company hard with an elbow to the rib. These were no ordinary ribs unfortunately, pain now coursed through his funny bone and drove up his shoulder. A quick and signature apology from his company broke though the air. Why Clark would apologize for Bruce trying to hurt him would forever baffle even this detective. He straightened himself out best as he could with all the muscles pulling in his back.

The taller man still dressed in uniform gave a kind smile while patiently waiting for Bruce to address him. When the shorter man gave him no acknowledgment after a few long minute s it was Clark's soft country accent that filled the room and perfectly accompanied the patter of water against cold tile.

"Bruce, are you alright? I'm very sorry I didn't mean to scare you." The batman wasnt scared! Just taken by surprise. He just grunted a response and pivoted his hips in the opposite direction of Clark. Bruce could've sworn he thought Clark was stealing peaks at him. Sighing in slight annoyance, Clark pulled his shoulders back in the best superman pose he could muster. " Alright, I take it you've had a long night and you're in a 'bat' mood." Was Bruce hearing right? 'Bat' mood? This had to be Wally's work. He just glared harder at Clark hoping he'd leave, but no such luck. " Clark, it's not so much the long night as it is you standing here while I'm completely naked" as if a switch turned on in that big invincible head, Clark's cheeks turned a deep red and he quickly slipped out of the shower and returned with a towel in his hands, a river of apologies following from his mouth. Bruce almost laughed when he saw the big red faced man had his eyes closed. He slowly took his towel, enjoying for no known reason Clark's embarrassed state. Carefully the corn fed Clark peeked an eye open, then, once confident that Bruce was decent he opened his eyes.

" I'm so sorry Bruce, I didn't realize." He swallowed hard, this time Bruce was sure Clark just eyed his goodies. Damn him if he's using X Ray vision. There was a stale silence in the increasingly cold room. What was Clark even doing here, and as if he read his mind, he spoke, " uh, I was hoping you could help me, since you're the smartest person I know." He paused and looked at him with a smile in his eyes. " And you're the only one I trust." Bruce was flattered for a moment until Smallville looked at his crotch again. finally impatient he blurted,

"I cant help you if you don't tell me what your problem is.." Looking slightly offended by being rushed Clark proceeded.

" Well I've been feeling strange lately. Like, every day when I wake up I'm so.." He bit that steel lip and struggled for words like a drowning man for breath. "H-Horny... " The blush Clark had more put his last one to shame. Bruce knew Clark was raised with Good virtues and probably taught this was not proper conversation, more so with someone in just a towel.. Bruce gave him a look that said to continue. Seemingly unsure, he softly spoke, "s-so I'm not entirely sure why, but uh, especially when I see a certain person it spikes. And I almost can't control myself.." Being the detective he is Bruce noticed a fine sheen of sweat had formed on Clark's tanned skin. The farm boy looked at him so desperate for someone else to do some speaking. Taking pity on the obviously staining situation Bruce replied,

"Well who were you having these feelings for? Is it Lois, or does she know whats going on?" Clark only shook his head, his signature curl bouncing back and forth to emphasize his answer. " Did you speak to your father about this?" Clark nodded his silent answer. His muscles were getting taunt from the cold air, so the Bat decided on tying off his towel and began stretching his strong body. Leaning down to reach the floor he continued, "So what did he tell you Clark?" Looking up slightly from his position Bruce could have sworn his large alien companion was drooling like a hound dog on a hot day. With rapid blinking hoping his eyes were possibly tricking his always right mind he made a double take at the reporter. Suddenly the playboy wished he hadn't looked in the first place because staring right back at him was a hard on that one could say was ' hard as steel' much like its owner. In his shock Bruce fell back on his butt, the impact caused him to stutter, " Cl-Clark? What is going on!"

" I'm sorry Bruce!" Immediately he held a large hand out to help his friend up. Bruce took it warily, maintaining distance from that massive obtrusive organ. "My father told me it's a heat cycle kryptonians go through. We latch onto someone we find an ideal mate and until we're.." he gnawed on his lower lip trying to shift the pain of speaking to his lips, "Satisfied. I'm sorry Bruce, s.. somehow I've made the decision that you are the prefect specimen.." Clark was trying to read the reaction of the usually stone wall man standing opposite of him. For once Bruce couldn't help but let his expressive control slip, his jaw dropped slightly and eyes widened. He had to shake his head maybe this was just a messed up dream. Still, Clark stood in his not so confident stance the silence worrying him. But the billionaire was lost for words.

Clark just said he was in heat, and for him. That the batman, billionaire playboy, Bruce Wayne was, in his alien and superior judgment, the prime mating choice. There was an issue with that, one Bruce was a man, and two they were defiantly not lovers. The detectives brain finally turned back on and it was hard to keep himself from speaking a million words at once. " Clark, it sounds like you know what the issue is, so what are you really doing here." It wasn't exactly a question. Bruce was afraid he already knew the answer. Faster than a speeding bullet Clark rushed him leaving barely room for a pebble between them. Inhumanly hot breath tickled his lips and flashing unreal blue eyes glowed and dug into his soul.

"I need you Bruce.." his expression was like a starving man pleading for a scrap of food. So much desperation and need, but there was something else burning through. Bruce began to step backward and Clark perfectly mirrored him, maintaining their closeness. His brain was burning, there was a sweet and very alluring smell to the corn fed man in front of him. Bruce nearly leapt out of his skin when his back hit the wall to his cave and Clark sandwiched his body with his own. The smaller man didn't bother with pushing his captive, it was as unless as pushing a mountain. Clark was too hot, literally, and he could feel his body shaking so much it vibrated. It was as if his partner in justice would explode if forced to wait any longer for what it obviously begged for which was Bruce. Clark moved to claim him in a steamy kiss, but Bruce's quick hand stopped him with a shushing gesture to his lips.

"Why Clark?" His inquisition defying his growing want for this situation to carry itself into other worlds of secret pleasure. He could swear Clark's sent was becoming more powerful by the minute almost overwhelming. It made his thoughts fuzzy and the scent seemed as controlling as Clark. Not at loss for his vision the billionaire saw a sincere smile and a light chuckle like he was amused by the question. Like the answer was clear.

" Oh dearest Bruce.." he delivered a light peck onto his cheek. " You are the most worthy creature on this planet. So exquisite, complex and intelligent, you're powerful and graceful. Bruce you're perfection. You're like the sun to me, I feel as though in this moment, I need you to live."

" Clark that's your pheromones talking.. but I appreciate what you said.. " Bruce couldn't stifle the small laugh that came from his mouth. Clark acting like a love sick puppy because of his natural, in his own way, need was just hysterical. He was the first to finally bring their lips together and Clark let off a low growl like he'd been waiting his whole life to do this.

Funny how life works, one moment you're trying to shower and the next your kissing your friend. Why didn't Bruce just tell the big boy scout to go away and that this wasn't his problem? The world's greatest detective would solve this mystery later, right now he had other things to solve. (I couldn't resist:-P)

Pain shot up his leg as Big Blue was trying to grind him into the wall. Bruce hissed through the kiss and Clark stopped his ministrations immediately. Unmatched worry plastered his golden face but he was still vibrating with anticipation. Bruce needed to get some safety issues out of the way now before someone, really just himself, got hurt. He gave Clark a reassuring peck before addressing the obvious issue.

" Clark, there's some safety things I need to figure out." Gently nodding the taller man gave him his full attention though his knuckles were turning white next to Bruce's head. " Are you going to have enough control to not kill me if I help you with this?" Clark wanted to nod before Bruce even finished what he was saying. However, Clark was polite enough to help Bruce find comfort in this possibly chaotic situation. "I can stay in control Bruce, I swear my love to you.." he finally replied after giving it enough thought. A shiver of anticipation reached through him, his body literally ached for the porcelain trophy before him. "Bruce if I begin to hurt you in anyway I will stop, we will do this under your control." Bruce did like control. Now another question rose.

" Are you going to be on.." it was hard to ask who was going to top. Bruce already suspected he would be on three receiving end.

" Uh yes, please, I need to be in you. Its just that I could crush your penis if we did this the other way." That was a reasonable for Bruce, wanting to keep little Bruce from being smashed to dust. Giving a nod of approval Bruce swallowed a link in his throat and gently pushed Clark back.

" We shouldn't do this here. My room would be.." Before he even finished his sentence Clark had swept him up and had Bruce pressed into familiar pillows. "Better.." he finished with a smile. Clark returned a charming smile back to him and ravished his swollen mouth. Their bodies trying desperately to merge together while Clark kept his strength in check. After half an hour of harsh kissing, rubbing, and feeling they finally moved apart to examine one another. To Clark, Bruce was exquisite to his eyes. His hair was tousled all about around his handsome face, and clouded gray eyes burned with need that could outmatch Superman's. In all the crazy heated kisses Clark never realized he was still dressed in his uniform, and Bruce watched Clark practically tear the confining fabric in desperation. The dark knight thought his eyes were going to jump out of his skull at the sight Clark now presented him. It was impossibly big and slick with pre cum, if penises could be models, Clark's would be the hottest.

Being so distracted, Bruce never saw Clark lick his fingers until they were very wet and snake his hand down between his legs. Gray eyes snapped closed while his head was thrown back in a deep moan. Bruce's hands flew up into Clark's shoulders as he slowly pushed one more finger into the tight hole. There was reassuring and gentle strokes on Bruce's thighs, and Clark leaned down to place a looking sweet kiss on his lips. " Relax, my love, let me please you." The Boy Scout slowly withdrew his tantalizing fingers much to Bruce's disappointment but quickly refilled him, and he began to repeat the motion, sending Bruce into a whole other world. He'd never done this before and right now he wondered why. The way his body burned deliciously with pleasure from those thick fingers teasing his insides. Just as he thought he may burst his pleasure all over his partner's chest Clark promptly removed his fingers and lined himself up to Bruce's entrance. Panic quickly overcame him as Clark tried to fit himself into Bruce.

" Wait Clark, please!" Bruce couldn't help the urgency in his voice. Fast as lightening Clark moved back leaving cold space between the two of them, fear was etched into every feature of his face. The scarred man pulled the other down into his back and quickly mounted him. Clark blinked in confusion and looked deep into his equals eyes. "I think it would be easier if I was in control.." Bruce was biting his lip in nervous anticipation. Clark gave an understanding nod and purred as he took careful hold onto his lovers hips. Bruce lowered himself down onto that wet magnificent cock. His back arched and breath hitched and he was forced to stop half way. Clark vibrated his body to help ease the intense burning pain Bruce felt and he couldn't help but smile and sigh while Clark gave careful kisses onto his stomach while he assisted Bruce the rest of the way down until their hips touched. They stayed perfectly still for a few minutes, and Clark remained very patient with Bruce though he was dying of need. He wanted to live in this moment forever, to feel so close to Clark and love him, and not because of this damned alien cycle he currently suffered from. It was unfair for Bruce, to be used, he knew Clark didn't see it that way Clark would probably just see it as Bruce being the helpful partner he is, but it meant more for him and it hurt to know it.

Finally his body became comfortable with the large intrusion and Bruce slowly picked himself up off the super man underneath him, seeing what looked like disappointment on his lovers face at the lack of warmth. A smile crept across his pale face as he dropped himself back down forcing Clark for once to be the one with an expression of surprise. They both couldn't stop the pleased sounds that flooded from their mouths, and as Bruce moved faster the more noise they'd make. There was moaning, panting, pleading, and words of love filling the air. All cognitive thought gone and it seemed hard enough to remember to breath luckily for them the exertion forced them to take air in like they've never tasted anything sweeter. Every muscle was on fire, even in his well condition, blue eyes tightened in exhaustion and his legs shook finding it to continue to hold up the weight they bared. He couldn't stop himself from falling forward onto a solid steely body as he cried out in frustration as well as being debilitated from his non stop work. The warm chest rumbled in a gentle chuckle of appreciation and Bruce felt so warm though he was sure it was just Clark's unnatural body temperature. Suddenly Bruce was no longer against a hard wall of a man he was laid down in his own silk sheets looking up at a man that he could swear couldn't be happier. It made his heart jerk like something deep in his gut was tugging it with a rope. Brilliant extra terrestrial blue eyes burned into his gray ones and forced him to keep his attention. Now it was Clark who held control, the man who could burn through metal, break a locomotive with his bare hands, and to Bruce that was scary. Not that he'd ever admit it and it didn't help he wasn't one to let go of control willingly either.

"I love you Bruce." his hands were now held by the others in a permanent grip. He wanted to think it was the hormones saying that, but Clark refused to move or breath until Bruce responded. With his throat too dry and words caught in a knot on his tongue, Clark again spoke, this time louder and leaned in closer to his brother in arms making a long deep thrust that hit Bruce just right to spark white lights in his eyes. Throwing his head back in ecstasy he said what came naturally and like he'd said it his whole life.

"Clark, Kal, Superman, I love you!" and with a satisfied Cheshire grin he mimicked his previous movements urging Bruce to drip sweet honey from deep in his chest and throat. He couldn't stop himself the man on top of him grinding his hips to dust was milking love confessions from him. I love you seemed to be the only thing he knew how to say. With every embedment of Clark Bruce would say it louder and louder until he was giving the horns of Jericho a run for their money. He could feel himself about to cum his body begged for it and his eyes rolled back and fluttered closed, but Clark wouldn't have that he delicately took Bruce's face in one large hand and demanded,

"Look at me when you cum." Those words were like thousand degree coals in his gut and Bruce couldn't deny his request and as if on command he came finally. Hard and it splattered up on his new lovers chest and even up onto his neck. Blue eyes held his in place as he let out one last cry of passion. Bruce could feel his face heating up while Clark looked at him like a world wonder and that seemed to be enough for his 'out of this world' lover. With one strong deep thrust Clark came inside Bruce with a low moan, filling him with hot fluid in what felt like gallons to him. Clark milked himself dry and collapsed next to his Gotham Prince, gathering him up in his strong arms like a child with their favorite toy. For a minute the only noise was them straining to catch their breath like they'd run a marathon, though Bruce could consider this the equivalent. He seemed like a big teddy bear curled around him and littering his neck with kisses and coos of 'I love you' and Bruce could only lay limply and enjoy what he'd just been given. Tomorrow he would defiantly be sore and probably suffer some bruising. Hopefully none with be the exact shape of Clark's hands. His human bones began to scream at his mind of their tiredness and his muscles begged for sleep. Slowly his eyes slipped closed and he whispered mostly to himself,

"Please don't let this be a dream..."

-  
The next morning, Bruce was extremely stiff and refused to move. There was a notable absence next to him and just like he feared, Clark had left and clearly meant nothing by the previous nights events. Bruce refused the stinging tears that tried to crawl out of his eyes. He slowly sat up and squinted around the room which was in utter dissaray while the sun stung at his freshly woken eyes. There was a soft touch on his shoulder and he already knew the owner.

"Bruce, I've made a bath for you. I can carry you." Clark's smile was too much and Bruce quickly looked away from it. He turned away from the picture of perfection and tried to rock himself out of his bed but only got up to fall right to the ground. Clark of course caught him and was now doing what he didn't want done. They floated into the bathroom and into the hot bubble filled tub. Bruce scoffed at Clark forcing him to raise an eyebrow as he reached for his soap. "What's so funny?" His curly messed partner demanded.

"Aren't we a little old for bubbles Clark?" His voice was harsh and rough from his loud exerts from the previous evening. Clark merely shook his head with that winning smile and took the soap from Bruce, pouring it into his hands.

"You're never too old love." There was that word. Bruce must have given away his discomfort at it because Clark sighed as he put his hands to him and lathered up the body he hadn't seemed to have enough of earlier. "Bruce, I meant everything I said last night. I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable.. But I really do love you and truly appreciate what you did for me." A chaste kiss was placed onto his forehead and gray eyes never left blue. "Bruce?" He was so cute confused, this was the Clark Kent in him and he loved it. In total relief he threw an arm around his thick neck and tangled his hands in curly hair. He never wanted to leave the comfortable lap of the man he loved. He could practically hear the smile on Clark's face as he wrapped arms around him returning the gesture.

Suddenly there was light wrapping on the door and it opened to reveal Alfred. He had fresh warm towels on a platter along with toast and oatmeal. He set the dish next to the tub not seeming fazed by the sight presented to him. "Good day Master Bruce, Master Kent," he nodded politely in his direction. Clark smiled shyly and returned the gesture while turning five shades redder. Alfred seemed to look at Bruce for a long moment before saying, "I do hope you know how you're going to hide that from the public Master Bruce." and with that he stepped out of the room. Bruce was obviously confused as he grabbed for a mirror sitting on the tub side. On his neck was probably the biggest hickey he'd ever seen. He instantly shot a glare into Clark's direction who couldn't turn any more red. Bruce was plastered in love marks and bruises and just as he suspected, some looked exactly like Clark's hands.

"Clark.." Bruce's voice was a quiet warning. The addressed man looked at him meekly and tried to put a smile his way. Only rolling his eyes Bruce leaned back into Clark's body. "Hurry up, we have a meeting later today.." Clark seemed relieved to have dodged a bullet there and happily continued to wash the body before him.

"Bruce?"

"Yes." He closed his eyes and enjoyed the massage Clark was now giving him, then suddenly his eyes snapped open when a 'pressing' matter began to dig into his back. "Clark no way." He lightly chuckled as he rubbed Bruce's thighs.

"Please? I need it.." There really was no way he would be able to deter Clark from what he needed, but Bruce knew he'd be fighting a limp at their JLA meeting later. Sighing with defeat and his own growing arousal he twisted around in Clark's arms and kissed him.

"I love you."

"I love you too, Bruce."  
0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000


End file.
